speak now
by Pandastacia
Summary: - because we're going to be late for the reception. "I told you we should've eloped."


Dedication: the almighty _frantastic_ (**a.k.a. fran drinks tea** or just **_fran_)** for telling me that i wasn't just laughing... to myself. over nothing. To _italics_ which are _really fun to add to anything._ Like chocolate!  
>Disclaimer: If only - but I can't claim that <em>Naruto<em> is mine.**  
><strong>Notes: possibly OOC? ... Okay, so really maybe _fo sho'_ OOC. Written for the SasuSakuMonth community at LJ. Highly recommend that you _check it out after you read._  
>Pairing: SasuSaku, KibaIno<br>Summary: -because we're going to be late for the reception. "I told you we should've eloped."

* * *

><p>They are standing in front of the alter in that characteristic silence. A gleeful smile is dancing on their lips as they face each other, and they're about to turn to face the priest to actually bind them in Holy Matrimony when they are, well, <em>shut down<em>.

"I object!" roars the bride's father from the first row, jumping up to his feet. "She is _**not**_ marrying him, if I have anything to say about it."

The bridegroom's jaw drops in incredulity, the bride yells, "But you gave him your _permission_, Daddy!", and Sakura slaps her forehead in exasperation.

Ino stomps down the steps to her father. Unintimidated by the six-feet-something of protective-daddy-ness, she shrieks, "Daddy, this is my special day. I love Kiba, I am marrying him today, and _you will be happy for me_."

"Ino, sweetling, you do not love him."

Sakura looks across the alter to one of Kiba's best men and one of her best friends for, like, _ever_, Sasuke, and rolls her eyes. He chuckles, she thinks, and she grins back. But the smile disappears quite quickly when she sees Ino press her lips together and balls her fists before waving them at Inoichi Yamanaka. Bad sign...

"I _do_! We have been together about a bazillion years -."

_One and a half_, Sakura mentally corrects. But it is a long time for the normally flighty, flail-y Ino, so she lets it go.

"- and _I know_ I love him -."

A few people at the back of the chapel are leaving, but the majority are just watching the father-daughter squabble as if it is the most interesting thing they have ever seen.

She isn't paying attention anymore - Sasuke is pantomiming something from across the alter with some help from Naruto, his... best friend. Or something. It was more of a who-can-fit-more-insults-into-ten-seconds than anything, but that's apparently how they roll. His arms are around Naruto and he's giving her Significant Looks, but it looks more like...

Sakura hisses, "This isn't the time for Charades! If you two want to get married, _go and wait your turn_. Shouldn't we go make sure Kiba's mother doesn't, I dunno, take this personally and set one of the President's security dogs on Ino's father?"

This time, he rolls his eyes at her, points at her, himself, and then jerks his head and thumb in the direction of the alter.

Her green eyes widen - probably like she was choking on something, considering the way Naruto just fell over - and she bites her lips, glancing sideways to see what was going on with the bride, groom, and family.

... They seem like they'll be preoccupied for a while...

So Sakura smiles as he steps out of the line of best men and holds his arm out to her. She accepts it and they walk up to the alter. They whisper with the priest who nods.

From behind them, Ino screams, "Daddy, I'm sorry if you don't agree, but we're getting married today _with or without your blessing_ so kindly stick one of the complementary chocolate fondue sticks in your mouth until I'm mar-."

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride, sir."

At this moment, the priest is heard by the rest of the people in the church, and they all whip their heads around to stare at a sheepish Sakura and smirking Sasuke.

"Uh, sorry?" Sakura squeaks before, ah, _Sasuke occupies all of her attention_.

From where he is standing next to Ino, Kiba sighs. "Told you we should've eloped."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading~<p> 


End file.
